


My Immortal

by Yuka



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuka/pseuds/Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German Fanfiction (Songfiction) to "My Immortal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

My Immortal

 

"I'm so tired of being here"

Katan sah nachdenklich auf den schlafenden Rociel hinunter. Schön wie immer lag er da. Wie unschuldig er doch wirkte. Seine im Mondlicht glitzernden Haare umrahmten sein perfektes Gesicht, die jetzt so sanften Züge. Der blutrote Mund, den er zuvor leidenschaftlich hatte küssen dürfen war nun leicht geöffnet und zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen. Sein nackter Körper, ausgeschöpft und kraftlos von ihrem ausgiebigen Spiel, lag nun in weiße Laken gehüllt da und wirkte so empfindlich, dass man Angst hatte, er würde zerbrechen, wenn man ihn anfasste. Doch Katan wusste ganz genau, dass dies alles nur Schein war. Er kannte den echten, grausamen und blutdurstigen Rociel, seinen Herren, zu gut. Dennoch...

"Suppressed by all my childish fears"

Zärtlich strich Katan über die milchigweiße Haut an Rociels Schulter. Sie fühlte sich so weich und zart an wie die eines Neugeborenen. Man konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann seinen Körper so sehr hasste. Leicht beugte Katan sich hinunter und küsste die eben gestreichelte Stelle. Seine Lippen konnten nicht genug bekommen von dem süßen Geschmack dieser schönen Haut. Hauchzart küsste er seinen Weg bis zum Hals entlang, wo er stoppte und Rociel wieder ins Gesicht sah. Dieser schlief immer noch. 

"And if you have to leave"

Ach würde dieser doch immer so weiterschlafen. Nur daliegen. Und ihm gehören, so wie jetzt. Doch das war nicht möglich. Rociel liebte seine Schwester, nicht ihn. Auch wenn er es sich einzureden versuchte, dass Rociel doch etwas für ihn fühlte... Er wusste ganz genau, dass dem nicht so war. Zu oft schon hatte Rociel ihren Namen geschrieen. Zu oft in sein Ohr geflüstert. Warum? Wenn Ihr bei mir seid, warum könnt Ihr dann nicht auch mir gehören? Warum kann Euer Herz nicht einen Schlag für mich machen? 

"I wish that you would just leave"

Manchmal, wenn Ihr mich furchtbar enttäuscht habt... dann wünsche ich mir manchmal, dass Ihr völlig verschwindet. Weg mit Eurer Schönheit, die mich blendet, weg mit Eurer Stimme, die mir schmeichelt, weg mit Eurem Körper, der mich verrückt macht. Ich will Euch. Ich will Euch ganz. Ich will Euer Herz, Eure Lippen, Eure Hände... Ich will jedes einzelne Eurer Haare und ich will es nur für mich allein.

"'cause your presence still lingers here"

Und immer, wenn Ihr auch nur den Ansatz macht, zu gehen, halte ich Euch zurück. Reiße Euch die Kleider vom Leib und liebe Euch so lange, bis Ihr endlich einmal meinen Namen schreit! Ich lasse Euch nicht fort, so lange Ihr mir nicht sagt, dass Ihr mich liebt... dass Ihr mich wollt... dass ich alles für Euch bin und nichts... Ich lasse Euch nicht fort, ehe auch Ihr MIR die Treue schwört. Euer Knie vor mir neigt und Eure lieblichen Lippen auf die meine Hand senkt. 

"And it won't leave me alone"

Erschrocken über seine Gedanken zuckte Katan zusammen. Er hatte, ohne es zu merken, in Rociels Haar gegriffen und führte dies nun zu seinem Mund um es zu küssen. Er wusste diese Nacht würde nicht ewig anhalten und schon am nächsten Morgen würde dasselbe Spiel wie jeden Tag von vorne beginnen. 

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real"

Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass er nicht geliebt wurde. Es schmerzte ihn, jeden Morgen aus den Gemächern seines Herrn vertrieben zu werden, nur um am Abend angefleht zu werden, zu ihm kommen, ihn zu trösten. Es schmerzte ihn, weil Rociel ganz genau wusste wie er fühlte. Weil er wusste, dass er ihn liebte: mit ganzem Herzen, mit ganzer Seele. Nicht nur sein Körper allein schrie danach Rociel zu berühren. Auch sein Herz verlangte dies. Wie gerne würde Katan eine winzige Regung in Rociels Herzen wahrnehmen, wenn er diesem schwor, dass er der Schönste aller war und dass er nur ihn zu lieben vermochte. 

"There's just too much that time cannot erase"

Wie oft schon hatte er ihm dies geschworen, wie oft hatte er sich gedemütigt, sich demütigen lassen, nur damit Rociel zufrieden war. Damit er Rociels Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich seiner Macht bewusst war und dennoch akzeptierte, dass Rociel sein Herr war und er diesem ewig dienen würde. Was war es, dass Rociel daran hinderte, ihn liebevoll anzulächeln? Was war es, dass Rociel daran hinderte, Katan nicht nur voller Leidenschaft zu küssen, sondern vielleicht auch so zärtlich, wie er dies tat.  
All die Schläge die er bekommen hatte, all die Beschimpfungen und Beschuldigungen. Er war immer der Schuldige gewesen. Derjenige, an dem Rociel seine Wut auslassen konnte. Derjenige, bei dem er sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien konnte, wenn ihm danach war.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"

Ebenso untertänig hatte er alle Befehle ausgeführt ohne diese jemals zu hinterfragen. Und war es nicht er gewesen, der ihn aus seiner Verbannung befreit hatte? Der ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen hatte und ihn am liebsten nie mehr gehen gelassen hätte? 

"I held your hand through all of these years"

Katan wusste, dass Rociel dies alles von ihm verlangte, weil er ihm vertraute wie keinem anderen. Rociel sah in ihm seinen Sohn, seine Schöpfung und daher auch sein Eigentum. 

"But you still have"

Und dennoch...

"All of me"

Katan beugte sich nun vollends hinunter und küsste gierig den vollen Mund. Du gehörst mir. Ich teile dich nicht. Und ich gehöre dir. Niemand sonst wird mich je besitzen. Und sollest du vorhaben dich jemand anderem zu schenken, so hacke ich dir die Flügel ab, damit du nicht davonfliegen kannst mit deinen drei prächtigen Schwingen. Ich fessle dich und kneble dich, damit du nicht hinfort kriechen kannst und damit deine bezaubernde Stimme mich nicht betäuben kann. Ich nehme dich mir, wenn ich muss mit Gewalt, und zwinge dich es zu sagen. Ich liebe dich! Ich begehre dich! 

"You used to captivate me"

"Rociel-sama..." Leise stöhne ich Euren Namen in Euren Mund. Ihr wisst was ich will und dass ich es bekommen werde. Ihr bezaubert mich mit Eurem schönen Gesicht, mit Eurem zierlichen Körper... Ich neige mein Haupt, als ich Eure Hand in meinem Haar spüre. Ich spüre wie Ihr an ihm zerrt, so dass meine Lippen hart auf die Euren prallen und ich nach Luft schnappen muss, als mich der Schmerz durchfährt. Ungeachtet dessen packen mich Eure Hände an den Schultern, zwingen mich, mich hinzulegen. Euer diabolisches Grinsen... Ich liebe es, wenn Ihr mich so anschaut. Voller Gier und Lust. Ich spüre Eure Erregung, Eure Hände fangen an zu zittern, Euer Körper schreit nach mir. Das allein ist mir vergönnt. Euer Körper. 

"By your resonating life"

Schon immer habt Ihr mich fasziniert. Bei unserem ersten Treffen dachte ich, es sei Gott, der da mit mir sprach. Solch eine Stimme sollte auch nur einem Gott vergönnt sein. Mein Körper erschaffen durch Eure Hand. Das erste was ich bei Euch lernte zu spüren war Schmerz. Habt Ihr gewusst, was Ihr mir antatet? Habt Ihr gewusst, wie ich litt? Das schönste Geschöpf auf Gottes Erden hoch über mir, die drei Schwingen, wie als Demonstration der großen Macht, weit ausgebreitet, Eure Gewänder aus den schönsten Stoffen, im Winde wehend... Und ich dort am Boden, konnte nur zu Euch hinaufstarren, mit offenem Mund. Wisst Ihr wie grausam Ihr ward, als Ihr einfach weggeflogen seid? Wusstet Ihr schon damals, dass ich nur Euch im Kopf hatte, von Anfang an? Dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte?

 

"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind"

Und jetzt? Mein Geliebter, nennt Ihr mich... Geliebt' bin ich nicht. Nur im Bett darf ich Euch lieben. Ich spüre Eure Krallen, wie Ihr sie mir voller Lust tief ins Fleisch bohrt, als ich Euren Körper in Besitz nehme. Nun bin ich es, der Macht über Euch hat. Jetzt gehorcht Ihr mir. Ich nutze jeden Augenblick dieser Macht aus. Lasse Euch betteln und flehen. Eure Stimme so süß, dass ich sie kaum ertrage. Euer Gesicht gerötet. Ist es die Scham, mein Herr, oder ist es die Lust, die Euer Gesicht erröten lässt? Ich erobere Euren Mund mit meinem. Zwinge mich hinein mit meiner frechen Zunge. Erforsche jeden Winkel. Stoße immer härter zu, damit Ihr bekommt was ihr verdient. Rociel, wie sehr ich Euch liebe...

"Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams"

Doch da ist es wieder: "Alexiel..." Ich erschaudere und halte inne. Nein... Nein, bitte nicht. Nennt nicht ihren Namen. Nicht den ihren will ich hören. Nennt mich wie Ihr wollt, aber benennt mich und nicht sie. Ich bin es, der hier auf Euch liegt, schwer atmend. Ich bin es, der Euch nun entgeistert anstarrt und seinen Kopf an Eure Schulter legt. Ich bin es, dem die Tränen still über die Wangen rinnen, weil Ihr mich nicht erkennt. Weil Ihr mich leugnet. 

"Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me"

"Katan... Es tut mir Leid... Ich kann nun einmal..." Ich presse meine Lippen auf Eure, damit ich es nicht hören muss. Nicht noch ein Wort aus diesem verheißungsvollen Mund. Ich erstürme ihn, bringe Euch in den Wahnsinn - so wie Ihr es tut. Nur schmerzt es Euch nicht...  
"These wounds won't seem to heal"

All das ertrage ich nur um hier zu sein? Katans Hand wanderte Rociels Wange entlang, strich zärtlich über sie. Er spürte wie die weiche Haut unter ihm vibrierte, sich nach Erlösung sehnte. Doch die würde er ihm nicht so schnell geben. Katans Herz zog sich zusammen, als er endlich von Rociel abließ und die schwere Luft einsog. Dort lag er, umhüllt von seiner glänzenden Haarpracht und zerknitterten weißen Laken. Liebevoll strich Katan eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. "Rociel-sama... Ich liebe Euch." 

"This pain is just too real"

Überrascht riss Rociel seine Augen weit auf. Dann lächelte er wieder süffisant. "Ja, natürlich tust du das. Sie alle lieben mich. Alle wollen sie mich..." Katan spürte Rociels Hand an seinen Lippen und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Er lauschte wie betrunken der stolzen Stimme seines Herren. "Und nur dir erlaube ich, mich zu besitzen... Mich so zu lieben..." Er spürte die Rociel leicht seine Hüfte bewegte, was ihm bewusst machte, dass er sehr leicht angreifbar war. Dennoch verfehlten die Worte nicht ihre Wirkung und Katan öffnete entschlossen die Augen. "Nein." 

"There's just too much that time cannot erase"

"Nein?" Rociel lachte. "Was ist, mein lieber Katan? Was fehlt dir?" Ich weiß Ihr spielt mit mir. Ich weiß es, weil Ihr dies schon immer getan habt. Dennoch fällt es mir schwer nicht zu antworten, sondern Euch nur anzustarren. In Eure kalten Augen, die so schnell lichterloh brennend werden, wenn man Euch erzürnt. Habe ich das vor? Euch erzürnen? Mein Herr, mein Rociel-sama. Ich hasse es, wenn Ihr Eure Wut an mir auslasst. Der Schmerz macht alles taub. Weder Schreie noch Tränen lasst Ihr zu. Gefühle behindern Euch dabei Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr? Was würdet Ihr tun, würde ich Euch meine Tränen offen zeigen? Was würdet Ihr sagen, würdet ihr mich dabei erwischen, wie ich meinen Schmerz auslebe, in dem ich einen nach dem anderen töte, der Euch zu nahe kommt?

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years"

Ich tötete wirklich jeden, der auch nur versuchte, sich Euch auf mehr als zwei Meter zu nähern. Meine Hände zitterten jedes Mal, wenn jemand vor Euch auf die Knie fiel, um Euch die Treue zu schwören, da ich stets befürchtete, er könnte Euch berühren. Schmutzige Finger, dreckiger Abschaum. Alles was Euch vorgibt die Treue zu schwören nur damit Ihr sie verschont. Ich hasse diesen Abfall, diese "Engel"...

"But you still have  
all of me"

Und trotz allem liege ich hier bei Euch, in enger Umarmung. Ich will nicht einmal daran denken wie es ohne Euch wäre. Verkommen würde ich vor Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht. Vor Verlangen nach Eurer fesselnder Schönheit. Nach Euren starken und dennoch zarten Händen, die unaufhaltsam über meinen Körper fahren und mir den letzten Nerv rauben. Ihr wisst über meine Gefühle Bescheid und dennoch blickt Ihr mich erschrocken und erstaunt an, wenn ich sie Euch darbiete. 

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone"

"Nichts, vergebt mir, Rociel-sama..." Ich senke die Augen um Euch nicht ansehen zu müssen. Es schmerzt zu sehr der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen und dabei zu lügen. Ich halte meinen Blick gesenkt, als ich fortfahre Euch zu küssen und zu streicheln. Mein Gott, siehst du was für ein schrecklicher Mann er ist? Was du für ein grausames Wesen erschaffen hast? Siehst du, wie mein Herz beginnt zu bluten, da es alle Schmerzen einfängt und zusammenhält? Hörst du, wie dein geliebter reiner Engel mir schmutzige Worte ins Ohr flüstert? Spürst du, wie er vor Lust erzittert, sobald er meinen nackten Körper über sich spürt?

"But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

Mein Gott, wenn du all das siehst, weißt, hörst und spürst... Warum gibst du ihn mir dann nicht ganz? Warum nicht auch sein Herz? Kannst du dies allein nicht entbehren? Obwohl er hier liegt und ich ihn liebe, verspüre ich dennoch keine Regung in seinem Innern. Verspüre nicht den kleinsten Funken Glücks. Nur Erfüllung. Mein Körper reicht dir, Rociel? Wieso hast du mich dann nicht seelenlos erschaffen, ein Sklave wie du ihn dir wünschst... Warum hast du mir Gefühle gegeben, die dir anscheinend nur Ärger zu machen scheinen? Warum hast du mir ein Herz gegeben, dass sich nur nach dir allein verzehren kann? Dir, der zwar hier, doch unerreichbar fern ist...

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"

Ich spüre Eure Hand an meiner Wange und kehre zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Mein Herr, mein Geliebter... "Katan. Warum siehst du mich nicht an? Bin ich so schrecklich? Bin ich wirklich das Monster, dass sie alle fürchten? Auch zu dir?" Rociels Blick war so verzweifelt, dass Katans Herz sich schmerzvoll zusammenzog. "Nein! Vergebt mir, Rociel-sama!!! Bitte vergebt mir! Ich war dumm! Ich wollte Euch nicht verletzen..." Nein, nie würde ich Euch verletzen wollen. Nie...

"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"

"Dann bin ich also noch immer der Schönste für dich? Der Einzigste? Derjenige, den du am allermeisten liebst?"

"I held your hand through all of these years"

Wie kommt Ihr nur dazu solch eine Frage zu stellen? Als ob ich Euch nicht schon immer ewig treu ergeben gedient hätte. Als ob ich Euch nicht schon immer geliebt hätte! Als ob...

"But you still have"

Katan spürte Rociels Mund an seinem und schloss die Augen. "Liebst du nur mich? Nur mich allein?" "Ja, mein Herr..." Rociels Hand wanderte über seine Brust, zu seiner Hüfte und verharrte dort. "Dann begehrst du mich wie keinen anderen?" "Ja", antwortete Katan erneut und versuchte weiter ruhig zu atmen, was ihm kaum gelingen wollte, da seine Erregung stetig wuchs. Rociel bemerkte das entzückt und legte seine zarte Hand auf seine empfindlichste Stelle. "Dir gefällt das, nicht wahr Katan? Dir gefällt mein Körper, meine Haare, mein Gesicht. Du liebst es mich zu berühren, mich zu küssen, mich zu liebkosen..." Katan schlug seine Augen auf und sah genau in Rociels. Tränen. "Mein Herr? Warum..." "Es tut mir Leid, Katan... Ich..." Sanft umrahmte Katan Rociels Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste ihn. Wie ein kleines Kind umarmt und geküsst werden will, wenn es traurig ist, so wollte es auch sein gefeierter Rociel. Nie eine Regung, doch nun Tränen? "Rociel-sama... Warum weint Ihr? Warum diese  
Tränen? Auch wenn sie Euch nichts von Eurer Schönheit zu nehmen gedenken, sondern sie nur noch mehr hervorstechen lassen... ich sehe lieber Euer Lächeln. Lacht mich aus, mein Herr, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Aber bitte hört auf zu weinen..." 

"All of me..."

Rociel sah ihn aus großen Augen unglücklich an. "Ja, Katan... Immer wolltest du mich lachen sehen. Immer. Dennoch, du schreckst nicht vor mir zurück, wenn ich weine. Du nimmst mich in den Arm und tröstest mich... Katan, ich verdiene dich nicht. Ich weiß es. Doch mein arrogantes Herz vermag dich nicht zu lieben. Immer wieder nutze ich dich aus... Immer wieder verlange ich von dir für mich zu sündigen. Ich kann nichts anderes." Katan lauschte diesen Worten mit unbewegtem Gesicht. Er strich seinem Herrn freche Strähnen zurück, die sich in sein Gesicht verirrt hatten und horchte. Sein Mund bewegte sich, die Worte folgten langsam und gewählt. Er wusste genau, was er sagte, was er tat. "Wenn das alles war... Wenn das alles ist, was ich je bekomme... - Ja, selbst dann kann ich nicht anders als bei Euch zu bleiben. Mein Herz würde mich umbringen, würde ich mich von Euch entfernen... Es würde zerspringen in tausend kleinste Teile. Rociel... Ich liebe Euch und deswegen ertrage ich alles. Ich  
bitte Euch... Ich bitte dich, als Mann, als Geliebten... Gönne mir nur diese eine Nacht... Lass mich..." Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, da wurde er schon von einem stürmischen Kuss unterbrochen. Nur diese Nacht, Rociel, erlaube mir der einzige für dich zu sein. Nur diese Nacht. Ich möchte nur diese eine Nacht.

 

~Ende~


End file.
